WatchMeBurn
by xthose3wordsx
Summary: Love isn't supposed to be like this. I'm smart enough to know I deserve so much better. He's cheating on me. That hurts. But when he put his hands on me, that hurt more. Id like to say I left him. But I didnt. I love him. And I'm carrying our baby.


Chapter 1

"You're doing great, puppet." Mitchie thanked Brown while she wiped her forehead clear of sweat. Kids around her laid out chugging water and chatting. She glanced around at all the worn out faces. They had yet to see hard work, though. She secretly smiled to herself as Brown set off. When they were through today, she'd make sure they went STRAIGHT to bed tonight. Instead of going to a party like last night. Ah, she LOVED karma. Even though Mitchie had promised her class of thirteen year olds she'd look past their carelessness of returning to bed at one in the morning, she'd make this practice harder than it should be. Judging by the smirk on Brown's face, Mitchie observed, he approved of the little plan.

"Five more minutes and then we'll try step two. By the end of class I want each and every one of you to have it down. If you don't think you have it," Mitchie walked past a girl, holding out her hand, and receiving fruity smelling gum, "I suggest you practice tonight."

"Oh, come on, Miss Torres! I have to be somewhere tonight!" A boy complained.

"Hm. Seems like you didn't learn from today that partying all night can only end up bad," Mitchie smirked, throwing the gum in the trash.

"I beg to differ," a strong voice chuckled from behind her. Every little girl's face lit up and hands hurried to fix their hair. Mitchie's own hands stayed planted to her hips as she swung around to face Mr. Rockstar. Her eyes narrowed while his showed amusement. "I think someone needs a few parties herself." Shane Gray strutted in the room in white skinny jeans and a plain dark green shirt. His long hair dripped water all over her dry floor. She smiled.

"Class, here's an example of what partying can do for you," Mitchie pointed to the bags under his eyes. At the time he yawned, which she thought was perfect timing.

"Yeah because I was out "partying" all night," Shane winked at his girlfriend, earning a hinted nudge in the ribs. He held his now injured bones. "I mean, you know, I was practicing dance moves and stuff."

Half the class looked confused and the other half smiled wide. "You know, we're out of time anyway. Consider yourself lucky. Come to my class looking drained again and I just might have to break you're legs practicing those moves all day. Try partying then," Mitchie dismissed the class and turned to Shane as they grumbled and moaned. "Why must you put me down in front of my class?"

Shane laughed, snaking his arms around her waist. "Because I love you."

"Not good enough."

His love for her grew bigger as she pretended to be mad at him. Everything about her today made him love her more. The way she was so demanding, the way she wore her hair in a messy bun, the way her eyes lit up when he walked into the room. Mitchie was beautiful even in sweat pants and a loose shirt. And she was his. "Because I love seeing you PRETEND to be mad at me," Shane whispered. Mitchie's arms unfolded from beneath her chest and she wrapped them around his torso, pressing herself into him.

"When did you get back?"

"A lot slower than I wanted to." Mitchie smiled a little and closed her eyes, taking in his scent.

"I missed you."

"It was no "party" for me either," he joked. She laughed into his shoulder and finally backed away. Shane opened his mouth to say more when they were interrupted by a pissed off looking Nate and a pained Jason. "What happened?"

"Tell them, Jason!" Nate barked, crossing his arms tight, his face turning red.

"Well-."

"He fucking went into the kitchen to grab a snack. Tell them who showed up, Jason," Nate interrupted; smoke practically streaming through his ears. Mitchie covered her mouth, trying not to giggle. She'd never seen Nate angry before. He was always a chilled sort of guy in the whole time they were on tour. Well, except for the time Shane had drank the last of the milk and Nate just refused to come out of the bathroom until someone bought more. Glancing at Shane, Mitchie could see he'd been through this before.

"T-."

"Tess Tyler fucking showed up and he tried to be all cool and leaned against the-."

"!"

Mitchie and Shane stared at him. Nate just glared down hard at the floor. "NURSE. DIRECTIONS. NOW!" Jason screeched as the pain in his hand grew more. Shane quickly grabbed his brother's arm and ran out the door, promising to hurry back. Four seconds of silence passed before Mitchie clicked her tongue.

"Okay…." She said, turning to the less angry Nate. "What bit your ass and gave you STDs Mr. Nate?" Nate's ears grew red and she smiled. "You like Tess, don't you?"

"No! Fuck no! Hell no!"

"Then, you like Jason?"

"I should gut you like a fish and stick you naked on the flag post for saying that."

"I should get you enrolled into anger management classes."

Nate narrowed his eyes at her and nodded. "True."

Mitchie nodded too. "So, why are you pissed off?"

"Do you REALLY want to know why?"

"I'm still talking to you, aren't I?"

Nate took a deep breath and cooled down. "He…took…the…last…diet coke!" He collapsed into Mitchie's arms and sobbed into her chest. Mitchie patted his back comfortingly and gazed up at the ceiling.

_Lord help this milk loving, diet coke sensitive boy! _


End file.
